The present invention relates to a lighting device for a self-propelled vehicle, particularly a motor vehicle. A lighting device for a self-powered vehicle is described in German Published Patent Application DE 40 34 258 A1. This lighting device has a housing which at least partially bounds an interior of the lighting device in which at least one light source is arranged. The housing has at least one air opening provided in an exteriorly projecting extension from the housing. An inner duct connected with the air opening is formed in the exteriorly projecting extension and a closure member is put on the exteriorly projecting extension. An outer duct, which is connected with the outer atmosphere and the inner duct, is formed by the exteriorly projecting extension and the closure member. The closure member has an outer section surrounding the outer periphery of the exteriorly projecting extension. Several locking elements, which engage on the outer section of the closure member surrounding the exteriorly projecting extension, extend from the housing around the exteriorly projecting extension and lock the closure member on the housing. The housing is generally made from a plastic material by injection molding. This type of locking connection of the closure member with the housing requires complex and expensive tools for the making of the housing which should be avoided. Furthermore the closure member is removable from the housing and the prevention of the loss of the closure member from the housing during maintenance work or during strong shaking or heavy vibration cannot be guaranteed. If the closure member is lost, sprayed water can be forced into the interior of the lighting device. Additional assembly effort and expense, for example gluing of the closure member to the exteriorly projecting member, would be required to provide a release-preventing attachment of the closure member to the housing.